Hi, Other Me 'Ryou Bakura Edition'
by Scarlet Flower
Summary: Ryou was a normal kid with a normal life, before he met his other self...OH THE HORROR... this story is only for humor... Not Yoai...but if you recommend it, I might change my mind... R


**Scarlet Flower:** Review after reading!

**SF's brother:** Flame her! Her writing is terrible!

**Scarlet Flower:** Don't be so mean! You can flame if you want. But don't cussing! … it's bad for your health!

**SF's brother:** You're just weak!

**Scarlet Flower:** Whatever! Well… Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: My writing sucks too much for me to own yugioh!**

* * *

Chapter 1: 'HELP!!! SOMEONE'S TRAPPED IN MY HEAD!!!'

The morning sun fell on a particular house; its raze dazzling the garden of roses in the yard, waking the innocent creatures from the hours of cold and silence. But the sun couldn't wake one child from the terrors of his dreams.

"Wake up, host," a snow-haired spirit by the name of Bakura snapped at an innocent boy, Ryou, in the protective embrace of blankets in his bed. Ryou, whose features were slightly resembled Bakura, turned his pale face towards Bakura, chocolate eyes fluttered at the former Thief King.

"Not yet, mommy, five more minutes," Ryou muttered under his breath, facing away from Bakura.

"Wake up! It's 8:00! Aren't you late for this 'school' whatever it's called or something?" Bakura shouted at his host. He never called Ryou anything other then 'host', because he didn't know his host's real name. Heck, he never even talked to Ryou face to face without Ryou spacing out. He just felt like messing with his host because he didn't have anything better to do.

Ryou jumped up and looked at the clock beside his bed. 8:00… right on the mark.

The words 'BLOODY HELL' rang through the empty halls and staircases.

Bakura shivered, remembering that his fluffy-white pet didn't know he existed. Big mistake.

"Mother?" Ryou mumbled as the messy pearl-white haired being searched for the owner of the voice, only to find no one. Definitely not good!

Bakura's fear-gripped heart softened as Ryou's hazel eyes were directed back to the alarm clock.

"The clock is supposed to help wake me up, not help me sleep!" Ryou mumbled drowsily as he fumbled into his school uniform.

"Ah, yes, blame the clock," Bakura muttered with a sigh, "mortals these days…"

Yes, Bakura could talk out loud at times. Why not have a little fun? The host was half asleep after all! What harm will it bring?

"I have a way of dealing with things to stay sane," Ryou agued with a stern tone, but Bakura could make out the faint traces of sleep lingering in his host's voice.

"Ah yes!" Bakura whispered playfully into his host's ear, "sane…insane… what in Ra's name is the difference?"

"Many things," Ryou answered, his soft pale hands gently rubbing his throbbing head, "Now leave me alone, please, before I really think I am insane…"

Despite himself, Bakura smiled. The way his snow rabbit reacted to his statements was positively amusing!

"Is it me or am I talking to myself…" Ryou yawned, scratching his head, "And its ANNSWERING me! Scary…must be puberty…"

"There you go again with the blaming!" Bakura rolled his eyes, while fingering his host's soft linen blanket, "humans and their morals…"

"Stop talking to me," Ryou let out a sigh, "you're just a figment of my imagination."

Bakura chuckled darkly. He was about to reply, but for some odd reason his eyes refused to stay open. So, he slowly drifted off to…

"Fate must really hate me…" Ryou whispered to himself.

"Yes it does. And I'm trying to get some sleep here," Bakura grumbled, "so would you stay quiet for a few seconds?"

"Um…" Ryou whimpered.

"…Trying to sleep!" Bakura hissed, he could take it any more, cause his mind went all fuzzy.

'I don't know what's going on here… but I know one thing. My life is a living hell. I'm so sure of it… that it scares me…' was the last words Bakura heard his host say before he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

**Scarlet Flower:** Hoped you liked the first chapter cause it's kind of weird. I made it up when I was late for Choir at school. The alarm clock didn't wake me up so I got mad at it, and then I made up the 'the clock is supposed to help wake me up, not help me sleep!' thing on the way to school and the idea of Ryou saying that popped up in my head. Then I made it into a fan fic. I'm planning to write more after 3 people review my work. (Yes, I'm desperate!)

R&R


End file.
